


I Don't Think I'm Much A Hero (How Can I Fix This For You?)

by Preludian_Staves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: "I don't feel like much of a hero. How can I make it up to you and yours?"





	I Don't Think I'm Much A Hero (How Can I Fix This For You?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _not a hero_ at drabble_zone on dreamwidth.

A small, cloaked figure stood near the wrecked edges of a planting field; gazing at the destruction they'd assisted in creating while trying to subdue the bandits that had been rampaging the area for the past month. The settlement that they knew had cultivated the planting field for generations far longer than they had been alive would not be able to prepare their stores for the coming winter.

Hot, brilliant shame fills them as a village Elder flanked them at the field's boundary, eyeing the damage.

"Thank you for saving us from those bandits. How can we ever repay you?"

"I am not a hero. Not when I helped destroy one of your village's sources of food," They say, shaking their head, before looking at the Elder beside them. "I should be offering my skills to you and yours as payment for all this damage."

"Not to worry, child. We shall manage as we always have," The Elder said with a slight wave of their hand and a small kind smile. "We always do, even in the winter season. Though I doubt that the village will be happy to have one such as yourself watching over us."

"Thank you, Elder."


End file.
